Black Bird
by Forever Ordinary
Summary: AU: Everytime he hit her, bruised her, she forgave him. It was a simple 'I love you' that got her back, and never did she stop to think of the consequences. Prequel. One Shot.


**Black Bird**

Summary: AU. Everytime he hit her, bruised her, she forgave him. It was a simple 'I love you' that got her back, and never did she stop to think of the consequences. [Prequel [One Shot

A/N: No, this is not a new fic. But it is a prequal to the up coming one. Of course, I'm going to have to finish all my other fics first, but I'm just giving you guys a sample with this lovely one shot prequal. Reviewing always makes the author better, so please do so and I'll be very grateful.

I know! I feel so bad...I'm making more new one shots..and not updating my other fics. But this thing was nagging at me the whole time and I couldn't help but type it out first. When I feel inspired, it doesn't come easily, and I want to keep the feeling. Don't worry though, I'm going to update _Memory_ soon, maybe tomorrow or in a few days or so. But it's soon. I'm going to try and end it soon too...ahahha. Sorry, but I want to get that over with. Maybe more info? Longer chaps? I know the long part won't happen easily. But we'll see.

And after that, this fic will be coming, muahahahha. So read this prequal, it helps alot to understanding what comes next. And as the authors would want it, please _review_. It drives me.

Loving you hurts.

It had been the first time in many months, Serena knew that she should've ended it from the start, but she always went back. Went back for more. It wasn't because of his charms or his looks. It wasn't even about the way he lured her with funny jokes or sexy lines. It was the way he loved her, the way that his simple words could just go right through.

It was like a burning fire at the pit of her stomach. The sensation of her lips when she was kissed, the sweetness of his smell, and most definitely, the way he made love to her. It would sometimes be gentle, or hard. But either way, it was good, and it expressed how much he cared for her.

Serena Sinclaire knew that Darien had some childhood problems, but she never stopped to question.

It was easy to tell from the outside that a billionaire like Darien Shields would have no problems at all. But if you really got to know him, know him enough to dig under his skin, he would be brutal, painful, but also a slow agonizing love. It was something that Serena had never felt before. He would love her, and then hurt her. But she came back none the less.

She loved him, loved every spectable of him.

His soft hands, the way he would touch her and murmur the soft words into her ears. It was like a heaven that was about to unfold. But as you tasted the heaven longer, you would know that there was no heaven without a hell. And it was after their 3 months relationship did she see that part of him.

Thinking about that day _12 months_ ago, Serena shivered.

_Serena had gotten out of the car after the friend date with Seiya. She had missed him so much, and it was surprisingly good to see him again. Of course, he was a little frustrated that his beautiful blonde princess already had a boyfriend, but he congratulated her anyways. He had wanted the best for her._

_Thanking Seiya for the wonderful time, she waved good bye and watched him as he slowly slid away from her park way and droved away. Smiling to herself, she walked up to her front door of her house that she had shared with Darien, and turned the key slowly._

_She knew that their relationship was going fast. It had only been 3 months, and they were already living together. Of course, he had wanted solitude, even with all his money, so he purchased a nice homey house, that was only shared between them. No servants. None at all. Of course, for 24 year old Darien, and 19 years herself, the time together would be enjoyable...__**alone**_

_Pushing her door open, she noticed that the lights were all closed. Wondering if Darien had already gone to bed, she locked the front door, and slowly walked to the stair case, hoping to switch on the lights._

_But before her hand could even reach it, a husky voice suddenly whispered from out of no where, "Enjoyed your night didn't you?"_

_Hearing that, Serena had already opened her mouth to start screaming, but a warm hand had clamped down hard on her lips. She could feel the hard grip against her mouth, knowing that it would leave a bruise for sure. Her eyes widened in surprise as she began to recognize the voice. Darien?_

_Struggling against his hold, she tried to pry his hands away from her mouth so she could talk. After a moment of fussing, did he finally let her go and pushed her down against the couch._

_"W-what-" Serena choked on her words, "What're you doing?"_

_"I saw you with him Serena, don't tell me you're not cheating on me with him" Even from the darkness, she could still see the anger that burned in his dark eyes as he hovered over her._

_"I told you he was my best friend! We haven't seen each other for a long time, and it was just to cat-"_

_"I saw you guys hug Serena, and he gave you a kiss, don't tell me that it was just a simple friend ship thing because it's bull shit. Stop making excuses because I've heard them all" Darien snarled as he gripped her wrist, his hold tightening by the minute. It was like he was trying to crush her bones._

_"You were spying on me?! Look, he was interested, but-"_

_"So I was right!" He cried as he laughed out loudly, before bringing his hand down across her face. The impact was hard, and Serena could feel the blood in her mouth, she shouldn't have bit herself. He was talking again, this time, his words were quivering, and a sound of hurt was coming out of his mouth._

_"Darien" She managed to gush out before raising a hand to touch his cheek._

_"Don't touch me" He spat, his eyes burning right through hers. He pushed her hands away before coming inches before her face, "You are all the same"_

_Hearing those words, Serena could feel the wet tears that were flowing down from her face, she couldn't deny the fact that he was hurting her, that he really was yelling at her. And the worst thing was, it was all brought from the heart._

_"You people promised and promised to never leave me, that'll you stay with me forever. I let you have a little freedom and this is what you smack back in my face?" Darien said harshly as his eyes began to water, but no tears dropped._

_"Stop it Darien, I love you" She whispered, trying to avoid the pain on her cheek._

_"Shut up!" And before she could answer, he back slapped her hard. Serena felt like her head had snapped open...before trying to get back into position, he had started to smack her again, this time harder. She could feel that bruises and pains that were coming to her cheeks. It was way worse then before._

_He was going to kill her...he really was. And it was all because he thought she was cheating on him. Serena had always put him first in her life, the first for everything. She ignored her friends, her family..and just because of him. And now he was getting rid of her? Bringing her pain to the imaginable?_

_Fighting for her strength, Serena used all her might and pushed him off of her. Her body was aching from being squished, and her arms were limp against her side. Quickly scrambling up and off of her couch, she limped to the door as fast as she could, but wasn't fast enough for him._

_"Where the fuck are you going?" He snarled as he slammed her against the door, his once dark blue eyes, now full black. His lips were tightented into a straight line, and his hands were griping her shoulders tightly._

_"L-let me go" Serena cried as she felt her blood going down her throat. She wanted to get out of here, she wanted to get away from him._

_"You are not going to go back to that bastard" He rushed out as he grinded his knuckles against her arm._

_She hadn't want to hurt him..but it was the only way to get away. To get away for what he had become. He had looked perfectly fine..and here he was, hurting her like a maniac. He wasn't even drunk! It was all him...him the whole time. It was his attitude, his decisions, it was him that had wanted to hurt._

_She brought up all the strength that she could muster and pushed him away from her, before bring her hands down against his face. She knew that it was like a weak punch for him, but she didn't care. Regaining her posture, she made her way and opened the door before slamming it. Hoping that she would have the time to get away._

_Dragging her legs into a running pace, she ran, and ran. But it was more like limping for her, she felt so tired, and the beating of her face caused her vision to go slightly haywired._

_Where could she go? Rei's house wasn't far from here, she could make it if she could still get away._

_She hadn't heard anything behind of her, so she knew that he wasn't chasing her. Chasing her yet. But maybe he wouldn't come? Maybe he would just leave her alone and let her be. She hoped so, Serena didn't want to get beaten up again. She was already hurting, and if another punch was hit, she wasn't sure if she was going to make it._

_Her legs growing tired, and the dull aching of her head, she suddenly fell to the ground, she couldn't move anymore. It had taken up all her power to just make a couple of blocks. Closing her eyes, she hoped that some one would find her soon. _

_Drifting from consciousness, her body was feeling numb. The cold air of the almost winter night was brushing against her. It was a lucky thing that she still had her thin jacket with her, or she would've been in hypothermia by now._

_She didn't know how long she laid there, 1 hour? Half an hour? She didn't catch the time, but she knew that it hadn't been long. Almost giving up herself, Serena heard the noises of a car engine stopping by her on the side walk. Did some one see her? Were they going to rescue her?_

_Oh god, were they going to ask how it happened? Serena didn't want to get Darien into any trouble. Even though..she knew that he was wrong. That he shouldn't have, her heart still loved him. The sweetness and impact of him couldn't be replaced. Thinking of what to say from her battered mind, and eyes still closed, she heard a door opening._

_"S-Serena?" A strangled voice came as a figure approached and held her in their arms._

_The voice was familiar, and it was a struggle for her to even open her eyes. __**Darien**__. Seeing him made her think back of the way he was with her, the way he had been brutal. Cold, and uncaring. She loved him..but there was also another side that she didn't know of him. But she knew it now._

_Making a whimpering sound, she shifted her head away from his chest, she couldn't bare look at him. It hurt. And she surely didn't want to go back with him to the house._

_"Serena I'm sorry..god" His voice was hoarse and dry, "Don't push me away baby"_

_Her whimpering was becoming louder, and she could feel the hot tears coming from the edges of her eyes. It even hurt to cry. Struggling against his hold, she could feel that she could do nothing to stop him. He was slowly picking her up and going to the other side of his car. She couldn't make out what he was doing, but she could feel herself being put in the back seat with something covering her._

_It smelled a lot like the jacket Darien had always worn._

_After a few minutes later, she felt herself being picked up again, and she shivered against the cold wind outside. As if sensing her, Darien wrapped his arms around her more tightly, and before she knew it, she felt the warm air of their house._

_Their house of where the accusation started._

_Their house of where he first slapped her._

_Their house of where she had first hit Darien..the first time that she had ever hit a man._

_Groaning, she made out the softness of the bed beneath her. God, she wanted to sleep so badly. But was it safe? Was it safe to even close her eyes and drift off to sleep? Would he try to strangle her? No..he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that._

_She moaned as he slowly undressed her clothes, leaving her in only bra's and panties. What is he going to do? Sighing relief in her mind, she felt him use the bed cover and pulled it all the way up to the chin. But he wasn't done yet, she felt the wetness of warm water on her face as she could feel him trying to dabb away the blood._

_He was trying to help her, but it only healed the outside appearance. On the inside, she was still raw and torned apart._

_Wincing a little, she felt him washing more gently. And before she knew it, he was done. He closed all the lights that had been turned on from before, and she could hear the rustling of clothes. If she had the strength and will to talk, she would..but she couldn't, and that was the only thing she could do. Lay there. Closing her eyes. And hoped it all passed with ease._

_Feeling the shifting on one side of the bed, Serena quickly stiffened as she felt the familiar body heat of Darien next to her. She could feel her mind screaming to make herself get away from him. But her battered and aching body wouldn't let her. She stiffened up even more as she felt his warm arm carefully pulling her closer._

_His head buried in her hair. He had always loved doing it, he told her himself._

_"Serena..I-I didn't mean it..I don't know what came over me" Darien whispered as he brought his hand up to lightly stroke her cheek. "I don't know what happened to me..you're..you're the first person to ever make me feel so..angry"_

_"I'm not saying that it was your fault. But I've never felt so strongly about any one...and then you came into my life..you..I can't lose you. I can't. You change me..you make me want to be better..." He trailed off, but started again, "I love you so much it hurts, I know that it's only been a short time that we've been together..but I want to be with you forever"_

_Serena felt the hot tears behind her eyes lids. She was too soft hearted..._

_"I don't know..I guess a part of me snapped..to see the woman I loved the most with another man...especially to see him kiss her" She could hear the nerves in his voice, but he stayed calm anyways, "I didn't want it to happen...I've never felt myself lose control before..but I love you Serena..I love you that I'm so selfish for you to be with anybody else"_

_Darien was sobbing against her now, and she could feel her own tears sliding down her cheeks. It was hard for her to talk, and she knew that it wasn't going to happened. "Please Serena..please give me another chance"_

_His voice was edged and troubled, it seemed like he was suddenly a lost boy lost in the park, trying to find his mother._

_Without opening her mouth to speak, she raised her aching hand and touched him slowly, not once opening her eyes. She couldn't..couldn't face him in the eyes yet. But maybe in the morning..when she felt better._

_She could hear the relief in his breath as he took her hand and gently kissed it, before putting it back down and pulling her closer. Hearing the steady heart beat of his heart. She knew that it wasn't going to be over yet. It was the beginning..but she hoped that he would learn to know that, she loved him. And forgivness didn't come so easily._

It had been unbelievable. It made her heart wrench and ache to even think of it. It was like a horrible nightmare. But it also showed her who Darien really was. She felt the need to change him..and if she could, she knew that he would be one of the happiest men in the world.

Sighing into the cold Autumn air, Serena huffed out a breath of air before climbing back into her black porsche before taking off her sunglasses. She hoped that the buise would fade away soon.


End file.
